Training for the Wings Around the Globe
The way the Training for the Wings Around the Globe scene goes in 's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia, and then zooms out to show it on a paper saying "Skipper's Training Plane", being held on a drawing stand. We see it along with Dusty, Sparky and Skipper inside the hangar.) Skipper Riley: It'll go like this. (Sparky pulls the paper off to show another paper that shows the lesson of shadow sprints and a flag showing the start line of a training course. The screen then shows the actual course as it moves towards each part of the course being mentioned by Skipper.) Skipper Riley: The flag marks the start line. Across the cornfield, three silos are waiting for you. Slalom those with a radial-G pass. Dusty Crophopper: Wait. "A radial" what pass? Skipper Riley: Once you get to the trees, go to your optimal rate of climb to about 500 feet. Roll inverted and extend, trading altitude for air speed dive toward the finish line. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, okay. (The screen then goes back to the hangar, showing a paper on the drawing stand that shows the climb and finish.) Skipper Riley: You string all that together, you might have a chance to beat him. Dusty Crophopper: Who am I racing? (The screen then shows from Skipper's point of view through his binoculars outside as he sees a passenger plane flying in the sky, then he turns to Dusty flying low towards the start line.) Skipper Riley: Here he comes. He's a twin commuter pushing about 1500 horsepower. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Uh, he's pretty high up. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're not racing him, you're racing his shadow. Beat it to the water tower. (Dusty then flies past the flag and over the cornfield to catch up with the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's do this! Thread the silos! (as Dusty slaloms further away from the silos) Tighter. Lean into your turns more. (to Chug and Sparky) His turns are terrible. Sparky: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's go, Dusty. Faster. (Dusty then flies between some cows/tractors.) Skipper Riley: You're falling behind. (through the radio) Begin your climb and catch him in the dive. (Dusty then climbs up over the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Start your dive now. (as the passenger plane's shadow crosses the finish line) Never mind, you already lost. Dusty Crophopper: (groans) (In the hangar, we see that Dusty, Skipper and Sparky are with Dottie as she has a paper on the drawing stand, saying "Improve airspeed".) Dottie: So, we can increase power... (pulls the paper off to show a drawing of Dusty) ...or we can decrease drag. (tears off the part of the paper showing Dusty's sprayer, explaining to remove it) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps as he then looks at his sprayer) Definitely increase power. (The screen then shows Dusty being attached to some machines as Dottie increases the torque by adjusting Dusty's engine.) Dottie: More torque means more speed. (Then it goes back to training with improving turns and maneuvers with Dusty. As Dusty crosses the finish line, Chug is holding a machine that reads Dusty's speed, which is 215 miles per hour. Chug grins, but not Skipper.) Skipper Riley: Lousy. (The practice then continues throughout the day.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, let's work that radial-G turn. (Dusty then does a radial-G turn still further away from one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do it again! (In the evening, Dusty then does a radial-G turn a bit closer.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) One more time. (In the night, Dusty then flies closer to one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Again! (The screen then shows the next day with rain pouring, as Dusty continues to try and beat the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on! Push it, Dusty! (Dusty then flies towards the finish line a few meters behind the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: Better! (The screen then shows Dusty in the hangar as Skipper's voice is heard with the camera then showing the drawing stand that has a paper showing the altitude and airspeed.) Skipper Riley: Remember now, altitude for airspeed. (The screen then shows a paper showing about the radial-G pass.) Skipper Riley: Gravity is your ally. (The screen then shows a paper showing on g-force.) Skipper Riley: The laws of physics govern speed. (The screen shows Dottie again increasing Dusty's power, and then back to the practice.) Skipper: All right, Dusty. Give this run all you've got! (The screen shows Dusty flying through the course from the start line.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Use your radial-G. Let gravity work for you. (Dusty slaloms much close to the silos with radial-G turns.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Looking good. That's what I'm talking about. (as Dusty gets back towards the ground to the passenger plane's shadow) Firewall the throttle! Go! Go! Go! Chug: You got it, Duster! (The force from Dusty's speed causes some cows/tractors to moo and tip.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Begin your climb! (Dusty then climbs to 500 feet above the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, altitude for airspeed. Catch him in the dive! Dive now! (Dusty then dives towards the ground and starts to get faster than the passenger plane's shadow.) (Dusty then overtakes the passenger plane's shadow and gets to the finish line before it.) Chug: Ballistic! Dusty Crophopper: (whooping) Yeah! (laughs) Sparky: He kicked Aston Martins out there! Chug: Dusterino! Skipper Riley: He's ready. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia being spray painted on Dusty. His tailfin also has a "D7" inscription.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Chug: Oh, that's cool. Dusty Crophopper: (to Skipper) The piston and cross-wrenches. Your squadron insignia. Skipper Riley: You've earned it. Chug: It fits ya. It fits you, Dusty. (sniffles) Skipper Riley: Now, listen. When the race starts and all those planes take off, it'll stir up a bunch of swirlies just like the Wrenches ran into in the Battle of Airway. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Sure wish you were coming with me, Skip. Skipper Riley: Just radio back when you get to the check points. I'll be your wingman from here. Dusty Crophopper: Volo Pro Veritas, right? Skipper Riley: Volo Pro Veritas. Chug: Kick some tail, buddy! Dottie: We're all proud of you. Sparky: Whoo-hoo! Dustmeister! Category:Scenes